


BSD X Coraline

by chester_god_0



Category: Coraline (2009), Coraline - Neil Gaiman, 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: Dolls, Nameless Oc - Freeform, Sewing, no one dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:08:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27782755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chester_god_0/pseuds/chester_god_0
Summary: Everyone is included (everyone I know)No one is trying to kill each otherFor Fun





	BSD X Coraline

She pulls out her bag.  
“GUYS! Check out what I made for you!”  
Having caught everyone's attention, she opens her bag and pulls out one doll after the other.  
“I was INCREDIBLY bored, so I made dolls of each of you.”  
The Agency/Port Mafia/Guild/Rats or Angels/Dogs (because everyone means everyone) gathers around her, looking at the dolls.  
They rella look like every one of them. They were hand-sewn to even the tiniest detail on their clothes. Kunikida had a journal, Kajii a lemon in each hand, Poe had Karl on his backand so on. The doll's eyes were four-holes buttons in the person's eye colour.  
The other's were impressed.  
But only our respectable local psychopaths caught the hint.  
Nikolai giggled. “So, you watched Coraline?”  
“READ!”, she specified. “Read, then watched, the theory-videos-binge-watched, then read again.”  
“Who's Coraline?”, Kenji asked with the flowers of moe around him.  
“Someone I would die for but also doesn't need anyone to die for her because she's a bad bitch that can't be killed.”  
“Is your 'project' the reason your hands are bleeding?”, Yosano asked, looking just a tad too interested.  
“I got carried away and stabbed doll-Joono because he doesn't have any eyes,” Joono sweatdropped. “And bandages are for people that don't shower,” she says, eyeing Dazai from the side, who held doll-Dazai by his soga-necklace.  
“I would have never thought of you to be the kind of person with patience”, Tetchou carefully inspected doll-him that had the same teardrop-tatoos as him, proving that it killed at least three people.

“Indeed, the dolls seem to be of rather good quality. What kind of stitch did you use?”, Francis butted in.  
“Up, down, up, down, until it looked decent.”  
“They look amazing, thank you,” Atsushi smiled at her. “How were you able to find buttons that match my eyes?”  
lemme just find my sunglasses before I turn blind”I smashed the buttons, took the bigger parts and glued them together. I even added some special features to some. Look what Fyodor can do!” She pulls a string that sticks out from doll-Fyodor's back and out comes the song “Rasputin”.  
The wittle children don't get it, the mature adults role their eyes, the less mature adults start laughing and Fyodor is just so done with the jokes about his dear Mother Russia.

Bonus

“Shibusawa helped me” <3

https://fangirlforeternity.tumblr.com/post/641133560780177408/there-arent-enough-pictures-of-him-%D0%B4-%E5%BD%A1

**(I don't know how to post pics here ＼(Ｔ∇Ｔ )／)**


End file.
